


Bloodied Pawn

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, Child Murder, Gen, Pawn Black snapped, Please Don't Kill Me, There goes Pawn White, i used she/her pronouns oof, not really - Freeform, sick fic if you squint really hard, twin death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: Pawn Black is very sick and Tired, so Pawn white goes to help. That was her first mistake.
Series: Tinge of Regret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bloodied Pawn

Pawn Black wasn’t feeling all too well the past two days. 

Laying on the bed, Pawn Black twisted and turned. The fever was at its all time high, making even the simplest tasks became unbearably hard. Pawn White, who was tasked herself of taking care of her sister until she got better, walked into the room to give her some tea. “Are you feeling any better Pawn Black? I got you some-“ The sound of some glass breaking was loud as Pawn White had tripped over a fold in the rug. That was her final accident.

Pawn Black didn’t know what came over them. She got up and picked up a large vase. She walked over to her sister. Pawn White, the reckless of the two, the one who had always bragged about being the best at chess. She deserved it. Always saying she was better at chess then you. You were the one who helped her. You. Not her. Not Pawn White. You. The twisted voice in Pawn Blacks head ringed. The vase was brought down. 

Jam seeped onto the rug as Pawn White gripped the back of her hair. “What the-“ Again. This knocked her out. Again. This gave her more bleeding. Again. This killed her. Again. This smashed her face in. And again. Again and again, until Pawn White was nothing more than a pulp of jam on the rug. Pawn Black didn’t stop. The rage, the anger. Each hit was met with a sickening squishy noise as she took years worth of anger out on the poor head. The rage had only stopped when the vase was dropped. Pawn Black looked at this mess she had created. That was her sister she had just killed. The same sister that had gone through pain to make sure they survived, who had gotten beaten up when the other laughed at them. She has just murdered her, all because of what, a bragging problem? Pawn Black quickly ran into the bathroom and locked it. She looked at her blood stained hands. Curling up into a ball, she had begun crying. “I’m sorry Pawn White.”


End file.
